Fukaimurasaki: Deep Purple
by RYoNyanko6669
Summary: Invented characters in a Alichino setting taking place in modern Japan. Many clamp characters will come soon discontinued, unless its finnally read :P


Hello this is RYoNyanko666...doing a different fan-fic. Hope all who reads enjoys...even if you enjoy it only a little!

Warning: There is death and lots of depression, maybe some Shounan-ai waaaay later on, action and over descriptive paragraphs. BTW the events in this story do NOT reflect my personal thoughts on death and depression!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that I name. So...please don't sue me...

Okay, most of these characters are my own creations, I hope you can enjoy them.

A take on Arikino "Alichino"...a story having little to do with the story arc. and place...I might throw in some clamp ("kurapu" hee heee...crampu! cramp!HAHA) characters later on...

Fukaimurasaki: Deep Purple

A shaded hope

It was late evening in the moonlit garden, where a boy pondered his existence. On the brink of death, he wondered if anyone was listening to his silent cry to the world, if anyone cared to listen to his cry.

"...why..." he thought

"anyone would listen now, but not before...when I wasn't here" He looked at his only tool for destruction - an ornamental dagger. "In this situation". The dagger was a thing of beauty: A deep violet handle with a scarlet moon etched next to its Kanji symbol. It was if the etchings were carved right into the flesh of the dagger, or at least that's what he thought.

"My twin..." He stared at his left arm, decorated with the same cryptic writings. Ran had just turned thirteen, alone. He lived like a hermit in his shell. He kept the outside world at bay after recounting his fragmented memories of his parents' death at the age of three. Instead of staying with an orphanage he woke up in a strange house somehow missing four years of his life. For the rest of the time he stayed alone, fighting like an animal for his life. Hunting...gathering...it all became a necessary tool for survival. At the age of thirteen he seemed to have had enough.

He stared at the blade, which had another engraving on it. An image of a black crow with the phrase "For the light darkness is a paradise". Forever confused by the saying he long disregarded it...

He pressed the blade against his stomach, as to commit seppuku. "..." He pressed...harder, forcing his body to give up all natural instincts to live. The blade sank in.

"ugh...n..no"..He gasped at the thought..."only another superficial cut...dammit..why.." he pulled away and wiped the minor wound with his tattered homespun clothes.

"You never were going to do it anyway" A bodiless voice echoed.

Ran quickly spun up

"Who's there!". Panic crashed into him as he frantically searched the deadly quite forest.

Cold laughter filled the quite area, a laughter sounding like crows when they die.

"Wha...what the hell..."..."a female voice"

Then the forest came alive with wind, and a black bird burst out of a dark tree. The bird circled Ran in the midnight sky then landed on the bench he was sitting on.

"It seems you slacked a bit Shuiro..." The crow croaked..."Why don't you show your boy here your true form? hmmmm?"

Ran, in total confusion, seemed to see the world whirlwind around him. He was starting to get dizzy.

Then in place of the dagger was a beautiful dark colored cat.

"Ran it's going to be okay...please calm down.." The soothing voice drifted into darkness. Ran's eyes shut, and he passed out.

As he was in darkness a soothing warmth washed over him. The voice he heard before he passed out had made him so light. He hadn't experienced that...ever. He wanted to stay warm forever.

But that didn't last. The sting of reality shocked his body, his wound was burning.

"...kuori...don't..so...mean to .." Ran heard distance voices...but he still saw black...

"I was ...teasing"...more voices swelled his ears...

"ahaahahaha" The laugh from before, even though it was less crackled Ran heard it clearly. Then he saw his ceiling from the darkness and the light of early morning - two things that were very familiar. Then he looked towards the laugh and saw something that was definitely not familiar.

"Oh ho look Shuiro, sleepy woke up!"

Ran laid eyes on the dark haired woman with yellow eyes and sitting next to her was a man with dark reddish hair. He jerked with surprise, but no words came form his panic from the strangers.

"Oh Ran wait we don't want you to pass out again..." the man said hold a damp towel to his frozen body's forehead.

"I'm Shuiro, and this is Kuori, I'm sorry she startled you so badly." he said

"Phsh, if I didn't he'd might of killed himself"

"You wouldn't do that would you Ran?"

Ran fumbled " uh...uh...who are you two and why are you here?"

Then the man came over to him and took off an alcohol soaked cloth from his healed wound.

"I told you...I'm Shuiro, just Shuiro and"

"and we are here to awaken you" Kuori cut him off.

"Awaken me? Look I don't even know you two...and you did manage to wake me up." The beautiful people were the only humans he had seen outside his dreams.

"Oh no Ran" Shuiro stood "We mean in a very different way. Now first let me explain to you who we are" as he was about to start Ran felt uneasy.

Kuori stood as well "Have you ever heard the legend of the Alichino?". To Ran 'Alichino' was a trigger word. The only things his parents were yelling as they were murdered by ghostlike creatures.

"Why..."

"Because they still exist, and your looking at the last remaining kind" At that Ran flew up and started searching for his weapon.

"Are you looking for this?" Then in Shuiro hands appeared the dagger. "You can't kill us with this nor can you take this away from me, Ran I was always sealed in this dagger"

"Did you kill my parents..."

Kuori looked smugly at Ran "We didn't but our kind did; look just sit for a sec" Ran was far from sitting, he was going to pick up a sharp rock when Kuori flashed up to him. "I said sit you ingrate brat"

"Watch your tongue Kuori, you can't talk to him like that, we are his servants..."

"Servants! What the hell! You all need to do some quick explaining to me here!"

"Are you ready to listen now?" Shuiro sat down next to Ran. "You too Kuori" Kuori sat in a very manly style, totally opposite from her beauty. "Your parents, when they died, gave a last spell to keep other Alichino from killing you. We are bound to you eternally and you may do with us as you please. Remember, though, we are here to protect you from outside threats."

"One thousand years ago it was said that the Alichino were all destroyed by Ninjou, a human of great talents, but you humans underestimated our existence" Kuori shifted her tone. "Now Alichino kill in only animal form, but ten years ago Alichino started up again in the modern world, not even trying to grant any wish."

"Ran" Shuiro put his hand on Ran's shoulder." We are here to awaken your knowledge and power. We are here to destroy the last of the Alichino race."

"Destroy them, but you are Alichino, why..."

"We are bound to you kid, we have to do it; it is our will. Or at least the spell's will." Kuori stood. "Shuiro and I have animal forms and human forms, that's what higher power Alichino beings can do. The ones that attacked your parents were stupid weaklings-"

"But.." Shuiro cut off her ignorant gloating. "In comparison to untrained humans, those Alichino are gods in their own right.." Kuori shot a ticked look at Shuiro. "The dagger you held onto so close had my spirit in it, now after ten years the seal has been released."

"So you have been watching me this whole time..."

"Yes and so has Kuori, believe it or not we know you for all ten years of your life...even those four that you can remember"

"Why can't I remember those four years!"

"That we shall save for another moon, now begins your training to master your Karasugetsu-ken, or the crow's moon sword."

THE END

of chapter one.

I IN NO WAY INDORSE SUISIDE OR SEPUKU...IN FACT WHAT THE HEAK WERE THOSE MORONS THINKING WHEN THEY INVENTED SEPUKU? "HEY I'M BORED LETS DO SOMETHING MANLY" "OHH LETS KILL...OURSELVES!" " HEY YEAH IN THE MOST GRUESOME AND PAINFUL MANNER!" "COOL!"

I'M GLAD RAN DIDN'T KILL HIMSELF, I LIKED HIM. HEY THIS FAN-FIC IS ALMOST AN INVENTED STORY! SHURE YOU MIGHT SEE SOME REAL ANIME CHARACTERS...LATER ON! LIKE CLAMP CHARACTERS, BECAUSE IT'S TOO HARD TO THINK IN ALICHINO ANIMATION!

BECAUSE MY FIRST FAN-FIC WAS FUNNY THIS STORY MIGHT GET A LITTLE FUNNIER, I REALLY WANTED TO TRY A PARAGRAPH STYLE FAN-FIC BUT IT JUST DOSEN'T WORK OUT WHEN YOU WRITE FUNNY STUFF, I ALMOST HAVE TO WRITE IN SCRIPT STYLE, BUT THE TOTAL OPPSITE IS WITH THE SERIOUS PLOTS, I MEAN HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO CONVEY THE EMOTION IN THE OPENING SCENE...IT 'ILL BE ALL LIKE

Ran: Man I'm depressed

YES YOU ARE LITTLE BOY...YOU WANT TO KILL YOURESELF

Ran: tries to kill him self darn it I cant!

Mysterious voice: Ha Ha I knew you couldn't!

Ran: What! panic who said that!

CROW POPS OUTTA NOWHERE

Crow: Me you moron!

SEE IT'S SO LAME! IT'S FUNNY! DARN I SAID, I MUST CREEPIN DO IT OUTTA ALOT MORE WORDS...GEER! WEEEL I HPE YOU LIKE IT AND READ CHAPTER FOUR...I MEAN TWO...(HEY ITS LATE, RYoNYANKO666 IS TIRED)

G-NIGHT


End file.
